Hatsukoi
by gotToluvAnime
Summary: Maybe there are a lot of things I have to let go, but I’ll forever hold onto that memory of being with her. Haruka/Usagi. Haruka/Michiru


**AU**

**R&R**

* * *

**Hatsukoi**

* * *

_She looks stunning. She will always look stunning._

_But,_

_At this very moment, in that white diamond embedded dress, with that seemingly pure smile grazing across her lips, and that tender look sparkling in her eyes, that very moment it is as if I have never seen such a perfect form of beauty till now. And she was indeed captivating, breath-taking and simply heart-aching._

I held my smile as she slowly took her steps through the red velvet aisle. Blissfully she looked ahead, her eyes never wandering, it felt as if there weren't any people in there but her and the person reflected through those blue eyes of hers. I kept my eyes on her and watched every single movement her face and body makes. From the blinking of her eyes, that slowly growing smile, the uneasy breathing, the slight trembling of her hands and that well-practiced walk, all were just spurring love and devotion. And it had me smiling wider and wider, yet somehow a stinging feeling came across me. The piano came to an end and I was brought back to reality.

She stood there, smiling as she gazed up. Her eyes held all the love she could ever give and feel in this lifetime. Her smile held all the wonders in this world could ever give. She held everything one could ever wish for. She held everything I had ever wished for.

Another song played in the background, a much mellower, softer tune. A hand reached out and quickly I found her swaying gently in the middle of the room. Under the well lit dance floor, she was sparkling brighter than moon. My heart started throbbing heavily as I gaze at her. Everything moved around me leisurely while I stood still, overwhelmed by her. Enticed by her beauty, I was brought into this world she solely created by herself and wherever that world of hers was, it felt incredibly warm.

The song ended and was quickly replaced with another soft music. I averted my gaze back at the flower decoration in the middle of the table as I stayed in my sit. I reached out for the petals and picked them up one by one. I yawned and adjusted myself from my position. As I tried to reach for another flower, a voice sweetly called out my name.

"Haruka." I looked up and there she was, smiling down, hands reaching out to me. "Last dance?"

Her hands waited patiently as she kept that tender smile up. I sighed and found myself smiling as well as I looked at her.

I stood up and bowed gracefully in front of her. She giggled then reached out to grab my hand. Like old times, she pulled me, dragging me along with her.

We stopped in the center.

Slowly I lifted my left hand up and enveloped it around her back, just above her waist, while she placed her hand on top of my shoulder. With another gasp of breath as our cue, we started swaying around along with the music playing in the back ground. I stumbled a little but was quick enough to maintain my balance. She smiled, her eyes mocking my dance skills. I raised a brow and she only had to giggle in return. I smiled compassionately back. _Being around her, felt surprisingly and incredibly nice. We kept swaying around, with her drowning herself with the melody of the music, with me drowning myself with the memory of this dance._

As the music stopped from playing, we too slowly stopped from dancing. My hands once again found their way back onto my sides. Another music started playing, a much more upbeat sound, and yet there we were, still standing in the middle of the hall.

"Haruka…" softly she called out. "I have said this to you before but trust me when I say that this will always remain the same. It'll never change even now…"

My eyes quickly looked back and saw a man from behind started walking towards us. I looked back at her and saw a tear falling from her eyes. My face softens. I reached out and cupped her cheek, brushing her tear with my thumb.

She smiled as she held my hand with both of hers. Unexpectedly, in her tip toes, she quickly landed a soft kiss on my cheeks. And before I could even speak, I found myself enveloped in a warm embrace.

And then she whispered, "I love you."

I smiled softer, holding myself from any tears. I raised my hands up and circled it around her, tightening the embrace. Gathering everything that was remained of me, I finally spoke out

"Ditto." _Always... I'll always love you…_

She pulled back, her face brighter than before. The man I saw before now stood beside her, with a warm welcoming smile up for me. I smiled back, my hand held out.

"Congratulations." I said, whole heartedly.

He reached out and shook my hand.

Not long after, his hand found its way on around her and with one final goodbye, they finally left.

I stood there staring at their silhouettes till it was no longer visible.

I smiled, turning my back around.

_This day was her wedding day. And she was my first love. Yet watching her leave with someone else, I didn't feel any bitter. I used to be bitter. When we were younger I always felt that if I can't have her, I don't want anybody else to have her. It used to be like that._

_But when I saw her back then, the radiance of her smile, the look in her eyes, there was nothing but happiness and love in there._

_And it simply made me happy. I was happy for her. I truly am._

_I guess for the past years we have been apart, I became more mature. I widened my horizons. I realized a lot of things. And one of those was when I saw her walking that aisle. For the past three years we have been together, I've never seen such happiness from her. At that moment, the look on her face became the defining moment of my theory. I guess what I'm trying to say is that now I could truly say that I'm happy for her and honestly mean it. Letting go of her doesn't mean I didn't love her enough, it simply means I truly love her that I'm willing to let her go and let her be happy, even if her happiness means not being with me. Maybe there are a lot of things I have to let go, but I'll forever hold onto that memory of being with her._

I sat back on the chair, entertaining myself with another flower. _I guess I really am getting old._ I laughed lightly before reaching out for another flower.

"That doesn't look any fun." A familiar voice remarked from behind me. I laughed at the honesty as I dropped the flower on the table.

She leaned in and whispered in my ears, "I've been meaning to ask this all night." Giggled softly, "But would you like to dance with me?"

I chuckled which earned a light slap across my arm.

She stood up, preparing to leave.

_Perhaps it's time to turn over a new page but…_

I called out, "hey..." bowing gracefully before her, my other hand reaching out.

_(Ocean Drive by Lighthouse Family)_

"Would you reconsider offering this woman again a dance, Michiru?"

"If this woman would admit to being a jerk before, why certainly Haruka."

"This jerk would love to give this beautiful lady a dance."

She smiled, turning her body fully facing me. I felt her gentle hands on my own. I pulled her to the center and smiled.

_As I turn over a new page in my life, I'll never forget that page where I first met her, where I fell in love her. It'll remain the same. I'll always love her. I'll forever love her. That page will always hold a special place in my heart. For there will always be one first..._

_Usagi… _

_A bittersweet memory of my first love._

* * *

**End. I've written this a ong time ago during my break. i finally got the time to post this. This fic was just a thought I had. Lol. I think this is a happy ending.**

**yeah and about three days, i'm really sorry. I'm still wondering if I should make it longer or end it. and if I end it would I end it happily or not? yeah that were the questions cause somehow I felt three days isn't enough to actually result to a relationship. but whatever ending i put up, i hope you read it guys. Thanks!!**

**I'll try to update some of my fic if I do get a time off.**

**Thanks for reading and one big apology!**

**oh and I do miss you all!**


End file.
